Original Love: A Deal to Kill
by Black-Rose Marley
Summary: Aleksandra, now a vampire, is to spend her whole life running from Klaus. She thinks. Sequel to Original Love: Rough Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Part two! Didn't actually take that long. In this story, the plot thickens! That's all I'm going to tell you. Read it guys! Though I would warn you, read Rough Beginnings first.**

Ch. 1

Aleksandra waited. She waited fifteen years for Elijah to keep his promise and return for her, but he never did. He kept her waiting, hiding in the shadows.

Aleksandra found out the general story of what had happened, probably planted by her father's close friend Klaus. That her maid helped someone kidnap Filipe and Elizaveta's only daughter, and then, consumed with guilt, slit her own throat as leverage. It worked as well as anything.

There were many things she had to figure out on her own about being a vampire. Firstly, if she took off the lapis lazuli bracelet Elijah gave her, she would burn in the sun. Another thing was blood lust, but she was prepared for that.

Another thing was leaving her family behind.

Didn't she ask for this? She should've known what she was getting herself into-

No. She wouldn't think of her betrayal.

She would think of Klaus. She knew he was angry that she had escaped his death sentence for her, and she knew that he would probably come after her, to kill her. Elijah had told her just how vengeful and impatient Klaus could be for people who betrayed him.

So how was she going to out-manuever Klaus? How was she going to escape? She could...she should...she had no idea. She had to leave the country. Of course that wouldn't keep him away forever, but she knew it would stop him for a while. Maybe she could try to live her life.

She left England with no one to guide her or help her. She thought of where she could go, but not knowing many places, she just began walking.

She thought of going back to a different place in England. Or perhaps Russia, for she was fond of the place she used to live. But she knew Klaus would be expecting her. This was so confusing, being on the run, but she would not let herself give up.

She wished she had Elijah. She was completely lost right now, and needed someone to help her. But there was no chance of him being there. She knew this, but being a vampire had heightened her love for him dramatically. She missed him so much it hurt sometimes, and she just wanted to shut it all away. All the pain could be gone. Then she realized she could, and it scared her. She wished she'd never...

There was nothing to be done, and after fifteen years she realized elijah wasnt coming back. She left England, and she arrived in a small town where she could live inconspicuously, as she did for the next 150-some-odd years. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two, because I'm too impatient to wait to give you guys another chapter. In my haste to get to the good story, which is the one after this, I may have rushed through this story, making it...well...not my best story. I just want you guys to not give up on my story. I love all my reviewers and followers, and as such I promise you guys an awesome series, so I will do my best to edit it into a better story. Until then, REVIEW! is it too much to ask for a couple reviews each chapter?**

Ch. 2

Was it safe to return to England? she wondered. Probably. It was a hundred and fifty-some-odd years since she had heard of Klaus or Elijah. Maybe they were gone. She traveled to England, but to a different place then she used to live. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, but she knew it was far away.

She was walking through the woods when she smelled the blood. She ran toward it without thinking and found a vampire girl feeding on a human.

"Stop!" she cried. "You're going to kill the man!"

The girl looked up, her face covered in blood. "I don't care. It's how I feed. It's how we, as vampires live."

"You don't have to," Aleksandra explained. "Take what you need, then compel them to forget. It's simple."

The girl considered for a moment, then bit the man's throat again. Aleksandra watched as the girl drained him dry of blood.

"It's people like you who are going to get vampires exposed! We'll all be burned at the stake if you keep it up!"

"Relax. Humans think they're animal attacks, and you work your way into their inner societies and you can make them believe anything you want. With or without compulsion." The girl stood to look at Aleksandra in the face. "My name is Katerina Petrova. And you are?"

"My name is Aleksandra," she said, still wary.

"From where have you come?" Katerina asked.

"Russia."

"Mm. I am from Bulgaria origionally. I was banished and sent to England, where I met these two men." She smiled at the memory, it seemed. "One was a bit in love with me, it seemed. The other one wanted to use me for some sacrifice. I wasn't about to let that happen. I turned myself into a vampire so I was useless to him. What's your story?"

"I was in love with a vampire. He...accidentally turned me."

"Accidentally?"

"He fed me his blood, and then I died. I'm not sure how," she lied. She wasn't going to tell the whole story just then. Not to some girl she barely knew. "He left me after that. I've never seen him since."

"Sounds like he never loved you. Most vampires are not capable of love. Only a certain few, like Elijah, the one I said could have been in love with me."

"Elijah? He...he's the one. The one I just told you about." He loved Katerina, but not her?

"He would have left me too. His brother does not believe in love, you see. He says he doesn't either, but he does. And I believe he loved you. For all he spoke of when he was around me was the beautiful young girl he left. He knew he made a mistake, and he'd do anything to make it up."

Aleksandra considered this. She didn't know this girl very well, but she had a feeling she was telling the truth. She turned to look at Katerina, but she was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The next day, she knew why.

She was walking through town when she saw a man. At first she couldn't believe what she was seeing, but she knew his face anywhere. Klaus. He had found her. She tried to turn away an run, but he called to her.

"Aleksandra."

She felt him behind her then. She whirrled around and saw him. "Don't hurt me," she said. She was simulatenously listening for any sign of movement in case anyone tried to sneak up on her to kill her while he distracted her. "What do you want?" she asked warily.

"Relax. I come in peace. Chasing you has grown tiring now that I have others I need to find. I am prepared to offer you a deal. Help me find someone, and I give you my word I shall spare your life."

"How do I know you're not lying to me? Do you play me for a fool?"

"I gave you my word. I keep my word, Aleksandra."

"Then tell me who I need to find."

"Her name is Katerina Petrova."

Of course.

"And why do you need to find her?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm sure my brother told you of the sun and the moon curse?" he asked.

"No. He told me of some curse of yours though. Something about you being a werewolf?" She could tell she said the wrong thing.

"I'll deal with that later. But yes, that is the truth behind the curse of the sun and the moon. That is fake, and that is not to be known by anyone. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Good. But Katerina, she was the key to breaking the curse. Her sacrifice would break it, but she turned herself into a vampire before I could use her. She is useless to me, but I want my revenge. I've been looking for her for some-30 years. My brother is looking as well, and we have yet to find her. Would you help in exchange for your freedom?"

"Of course," she replied, though in truth she didn't think she could. He left her after giving her a decription of her, and she was again alone.

She didn't tell him she had already seen and met Katerina. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she took pity on this girl who was subjected to the same fate as herself. She felt she had to help this girl who was running from Klaus just like she was. She couldn't turn her in. Perhaps if she had never met the girl, things would be different, but she had, and that made all the difference. Still, it was a tempting thought. The idea that all she had to do to stop running forever was to find Katerina, who she already knew was not far, and turn her into Klaus, who wasn't far either. Then she would get her freedom. A chance to live. She had hoped for a long life. Now she had a chance to get it. Flip the switch, a voice inside her said. You won't feel bad for betraying her. But she knew, deep down, she couldn't.

She was still contemplating when she saw her. Katerina.

"Aleksandra!" she called to her.

"Hello. Where did you go yesterday?" Aleksandra asked her.

"I have to keep moving, for fear of running into Klaus. He will kill me if he finds me."

"I am on the run from him too," she said as she made up her mind. "Would you like me to join you? We could run together."

"I would like that."

They began walking. That night, they arrived at an old church. Aleksandra took note of the church's name and streets near it.

"This church looks abandoned. We can stay here tonight and leave in the morning. Let's go to France! I've always wanted to see it!" Katerina said excitedly.

"That sounds perfect," Aleksandra replied.

"One of us should probably take watch," Katerina observed.

Aleksandra volunteered to go first. Katerina went to sleep and Aleksandra took the opportunity to write a message stating where they were. She managed to find someone then who could bring the message to Klaus. She would soon have her freedom, Aleksandra thought as she watched Katerina innocently sleep beside her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Katerina woke around midnight and insisted on taking a turn looking out for Klaus. Aleksandra layed down and tried to stay awake so Katerina couldn't get away. She ended up falling into a deep sleep.

She awoke to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see not Katerina, but Klaus.

"I was not expecting you so soon," she told him.

"Where is Katerina?" he demanded.

"She was keeping watch for you. She thinks I'm working with her, so she was watching out for me while I slept. She should still be here, she wouldn't have left without me."

"But she is no where to be found. Are you incompetent? Are you not capable of following one simple task?"

"She mentioned France. Come with me this time. We are older and faster than her, and should easily be able to catch her."

And so old enemies began to search for the lost Katerina together. They ran through the woods. Occasionally they would see a bled out small animal with a gash in its throat and they knew they were headed in the right direction. Finally they stopped to rest. Aleksandra had to ask.

"Why are you so obsessed with Katerina? Finding her, I mean. She is of no use to you now."

"I do not wish to use her for a sacrifice. I want my vengeance. She cannot betray me and get away without a scratch."

"You're so focused on the past. Focus on the future. Live your life. Don't be so mean, so evil. If I had a choice, I'd live. I wouldn't try to be more powerful than I am. I'd meet people. Explore the world."

"Try to forget my brother?"

She didn't answer at first. But she knew that was exactly what she was doing in this imaginery scenario.

"I know it's my fault. You have every right to blame me," Klaus admitted. "But he loved you. You need to know that. He didn't leave you because he didn't love you. He was heartbroken for years afterwards. I've never seen him so sad. He wanted to stay."

"Why didn't he?"

"I think he was afraid of what you'd think of the vampire side of him. He's done some things in his past he's not proud of, and didn't want you to have to live with that."

"Shouldn't it have been my decision too?"

"Elijah can be a bit overprotective. I think he was trying to protect you. But he hurt himself, and you in the process. To be honest, I couldn't stand to see him hurting. Still, he never decided to go back. That's what I can never figure out. He didn't even seem to want to, even though I know he did."

Aleksandra sat silent and contemplated what he just said. This was Klaus. The one who wanted to kill Katerina to become all-powerful. The one who'd killed her as well as many others. She wasn't sure she could trust him. Still, she found herself wanting to believe what he was saying. And the more she thought, the more she believed.

**A/N: I love Klaus! Just saying. I don't care if other people think he's an evil dick, he's my evil dick:) Anyways. REVIEW! I WANT REVIEWS OR I WONT UPDATE! That sounds mean:(**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi. New chapter time. I love story alerts but what I really want are reviews:(**

The next morning they got up and immediately began running to catch Katerina. If this was how it was going to be for the next days until they found her, she was sure she'd end up killing herself just to get out of Klaus' planned death for her. She couldn't go on. Still, one thought made it worthwhile, though she still wasn't sure if what Klaus had said was real.

"Was there any truth in the story you told me last night? About Elijah?" she asked him.

"What story?" he asked simply.

"You told me Elijah loved me..."

"No, I cannot recall this."

"There you go again, turning off the emotions, not feeling or caring. Did you ever think that might be your problem? You choose not to care!"

"Aleksandra, I don't know what you're talking about," he said, but she could tell she hit something.

"Don't give up. Turn the emotions on. You see things in a whole new way, and it's all worth it."

He didn't answer for a few minutes. Then he said, "We should get going. We have a long ways to go."

She knew Klaus believed what he was telling her, but he also believed what he told her last night. Try as she might, she just couldn't get him to turn on his emotions all the time. What did she have to do?

Still, they left. They didn't speak much on the way, but they knew they were following the right trail when they saw animals with their throats slit again, like the day before. They arrived in a small town in France and asked around for a girl of about seventeen. They described Katerina to many people in town, and finally someone said they saw her.

"Did she say where she was going?" Klaus asked the man.

"I didn't talk to her. And I asked people who did, and they don't even remember seeing her."

"Must be using compulsion," Klaus whispered so only I could hear. Then, louder, "Which way was she going?"

"She was headed out east. Why do you need to find her, anyway?"

They didn't answer. What could they have said? They kept moving east, but when it got dark, they decided to rest in the woods again. At this rate, they thought they'd never find Katerina, but they knew she had to rest too. She had to be close. She just had to be. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It has come to my attention that I write really short chapters. It annoys me. They just seem longer when I'm writing them then they actually are. Does anyone have any tips on how to make my chapters longer? Please and thanks. Oh and review!**

"I was thinking about what you said earlier," Klaus said after a few minutes of silence. "About not shutting emotions out. Is it really better that way?"

"It is. You're not so mean, or so miserable. I know what you think about love, but love can help you through."

"Let me guess, it did for you?"

She didn't answer, though he already knew what she would say.

"I know. And I'm sorry for this morning. I'm just so used to turning emotions off. But here with you, it makes it all ok. I don't know what it is about you that makes it possible for even me to care."

"I never let love get in the way. I let it make me stronger."

"I always thought love was weakness, but I get now that it's not. Exactly the opposite. It's strengthening. It lets you move past everything else. It's how you survived without shutting out the pain being a vampire caused you, isn't it?"

She just nodded. "I'm tired," she said. "Let me sleep."

"Of course."

She lay one the cold hard ground that wasn't actually all that uncomfortable, and closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about how she may have broken Klaus into being good.

Aparently, she had seemed asleep, for she heard Klaus walk over to where she was laying, bend down, and kiss her head. Yes, she had broken him. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when she woke, she could feel her near. Katerina ever since waking as a vampire she had feelings, somewhat like psychic feelings. But she had been so busy with Klaus, she hadn't noticed how she could feel her getting closer. She woke Klaus. They left without a word, and Aleksandra didn't even try to tell if his human switch was on or off. They just ran for it.

It was early in the morning, which explained why Katerina didn't seem to be running. They found her in an old house that looked to be abandoned. She was still sleeping, and all Klaus needed to do was tie her up with ropes that had vervain on them. She didn't even wake.

They decided to stay in the abandoned house she was staying in. Klaus got a message to Elijah, and they expected him to be there any moment. They went to the front room in the house to wait for him.

"What do we do with her?" Aleksandra asked.

"You did what I told you to. Now you're free. You don't even have to stay here. I'll handle this."

"No, I'm staying."

"Because my brother is coming?" he asked. Was that a bit of hurt she heard in his voice?

"No. I'm going to help you finish the job."

"I'm not going to kill her yet. Death would be too kind after what she has done."

"So you're going to torture her?"

"It's my revenge on her. I..." he trailed off. Aleksandra was sure he was thinking of that first night like her. "I'll be back." He left the room.

She stood quietly, looking for Elijah. It was taking him longer than she thought. Then Klaus returned, looking angry.

"Katerina is gone!"

"How is that possible?" Aleksandra asked.

"I'm not sure. She must have had someone helping her."

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"You're going to get out of here before I change my mind about our deal. I will look for her."

"I already told you I'm going with you."

"Why? Why are you so insistent? You are free! You can leave any time, yet you continue to follow me! Why?"

"I know. I just..." She didn't know what to say. To be honest, she didn't even know why she wanted to stay.

"What? Is it about me? About the time we spent together? That meant nothing!"

"Turn your emotions on! Stop saying things like that! I know there's good in you. I've seen it. Stop saying it's not there, because I know it is. Don't give up."

"I already gave up. A long time ago. Anything you do now to try and undo it is useless."

"You know I don't believe that," Aleksandra said calmly.

Elijah walked into the room then. "Lover's quarrel?" he asked jokingly, though he looked surprised to see both of them there instead of just Klaus.

"Katerina has escaped. We're not sure how. I'm going to find her. Alone," he added to Aleksandra. Then he left the house.

"Come here," Elijah said, then hugged her. "Was he good to you? Or, as good as he ever is, anyway?"

"Yes. He was fine," Aleksandra replied abesently. Klaus had spent a few days being nice, but when it came down to it, he was still just as mean as he always was. Some people would never change, and he was one of them. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break him for long. 


	8. Chapter 8

Aleksandra never found out what happened to Katerina. Her only guess was that someone had been working with her and had taken her away from them. She had no guess as to who that may be.

She was also confused on one point. Katerina was helping her. She was looking out for her that night at the church, yet she didn't wake Aleksandra when she heard Klaus coming. Did she really trust people that little, or was she so selfish that she'd turn Aleksandra in for her own freedom? She then realized that was what she herself had been doing all along.

She didn't see Klaus for centuries. When she did, he would ignore her, and she would always think of that one night. He had kissed her. Was he capable of love? She wasn't sure, though that move had made it seem like he was.

Elijah had explained what he thought. That when she spoke to Klaus, she spoke to him like a person, and didn't realize how quickly she could have been killed for talking to the almighty Klaus that way. But she wasn't, which was strange enough for Elijah. He thought she intrigued Klaus just enough for him to keep her alive, and when she was talking to him, some part of her had made him turn on his emotions without even realizing he did. Faced with these new emotions, plus her beauty, charisma, and genuine innocence, was it any surprise he ended up falling for her, just a bit?

Elijah went after Klaus to help her find Katerina. He promised to see her again. She didn't believe him. She left before he could break her heart even more.

Klaus loved me, Aleksandra thought often. It had to be. What other explaination was there to why he acted like he did?

But he ignored her when he saw her after that, so he couldn't have actually loved her, Aleksandra reasoned. Right?

**A/N: End of part two. There will be another part after this (not attached to this story, y'all know how I work) so check on me every so often to see if I've posted it yet. Oh, and I realize ive already asked, but if anyone has any ideas for my short chapter dillemma please let me know. Byeee! **


End file.
